Time of Pain
by RainofWhiteDeath
Summary: Bella's twin sister, Hayden, can't feel pain at all. Until she meets Caius Volturi. Intrigued by his ability to cause her normally numb nerves pain, she stays in Volterra, where she meets her friend, Rika, who is mated to Alec Volturi. They hit it off, but the Cullens rise up again on the Volturi's radar when a vampire of the Denali clan informs them of a supposed immortal child.
1. Prologue

I glared at the copper haired boy, that my twin was wrapped around. I didn't understand what she saw in him. Sure, he was handsome, well not even that. He was more, boyishly cute than anything. There was a certain air of immaturity around him that made me want to rip his head off most days. I could feel my anger at the vampire begin to rear its' head, until Jasper shot me a glance and a wave of calm crashed over me.

"Thanks, Jazz." I murmured, turning back to my food and ignoring the love-struck couple for the rest of lunch.

"Hayden! Wait up Hayden!" Bella's voice made my eye twitch in annoyance. Luckily she was clueless to the anger that constantly surrounded me lately and ignored the involuntary muscle movement.

"What do you want Isabella." My voice was harsh, even to my ears, and I couldn't help but wince when Bell recoiled at the sound.

"Uh, Alice is throwing a Birthday party for us... I figured you'd like to know..." She looked sheepish and I shot Jasper a confused look across the parking lot. He gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged. Jasper was one of the few Cullens that I could stand being in the same room with, along with Emmet, and Esmé, who I could stand to a point. Judging from both his and Bella's smiles, neither of them had been able to convince the annoying pixie to not throw Bella and I a party.

"Alright, when are we supposed to be there?" I asked rubbing my face tiredly. Bella beamed at me, and rattled off the time like she thought I was actually listening. In truth I hadn't been listening at all, my mind had been elsewhere, analyzing the sudden feeling of dread that had shot through my stomach. Something bad was going to happen but I didn't know what.

"Hayden?" Jasper's voice was next to my ear. My vision cleared enough for me to realize I was on the ground. Something felt funny in my arm. Sitting up I tried to move the limb, only to find that it would not move. "You landed pretty hard on your shoulder, it's probably dislocated. Carlisle can put it back in place, but someone is going to have to take you to our place." I sighed and pushed myself to my feet, using Jasper's arm to steady myself. Using my good arm, I tossed Emmet my keys and looked at Jasper.

"You mind taking me Jazz? You know I can't stand the majority of your family, my sister included." The Cullens glared at me, but I just smirked and sat down in the passenger seat of Jasper's car.

"Alright, just need to keep your arm in a sling until it cements itself back in place, otherwise you don't have any other damage." _Good can you stop fucking talking so I can get out of your sickening presence?!_ I thought glaring off to the side, trying to ignore the low growl that Edward let loose. Unfortunately, I did not have my sister's quiet mind, so every single thought I had Edward could hear. Which is quiet annoying, just incase you were wondering. Surprisingly, by the time Carlisle was done the party had started and the feeling in my gut had gotten even stronger.

"Jasper, no!" Alice's bell-chime voice broke through my worry and I rushed towards the door, and down the stairs to see Emmet and Rosalie holding Jasper back. Slowly, they managed to drag my best friend out of the house, and wasn't until then that I actually looked around in search of my twin sister.

Bella was lying in the back of the room clutching her arm, and even from the spot I was standing at, I could tell she was bleeding, heavily. I rushed over to her, my indifferent façade finally slipping after months of keeping people out. Panic, and Adrenaline shot through my system as I knelt in front of her, my back turned away from the now ravenous vampires in the room. My bare knees became sliced in the scattering of broken glass that surrounded Bella.

"Bells, are you okay?" I didn't even wait for her reply before I turned, ready to call Carlisle, but it wasn't necessary. He was down stairs the instant my little sister's blood scent hit the air. Hours later Bella's arm was fixed and we were getting ready to leave, on my motorcycle, when she glanced down and gasped.

"Hayden, your knees!" Her eyes were wide with shock as I glanced down in surprise. Sometimes I cursed the fact that my nervous system didn't work quite right and prevented me from feeling pain. Walking into the house with glass filled and bloody knees would have given Charlie a heart-attack.

"Edward, take Bella home. I still need to mend Hayden." Carlisle's musical voice sounded from right behind me, making me jump in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Carlisle said, suddenly picking me up off of my feet. I let out a shocked yelp and fought a little until I realized it was to keep me from losing more blood. "How did you not feel all of this?" Carlisle asked, bewildered as he began to remove the hundreds of tiny glass fragments that had embedded themselves into my knees.

"I can't feel pain." I muttered, knowing he would hear me, not matter how loud I spoke.

"At all?" My response was a slight shake of my head. I could feel the slight tug of each fragment being pulled out, but there was no accompanying pain, nor did I feel the sharp sting of alcohol when he wiped the swab over my stitches. By now it was late, past midnight at least, even later at most, and I could barely keep my eyes open let alone drive myself home.

"I'll take her home. Rosalie is going to take her bike back to her place." It was Emmet speaking. At the mention of Rosalie messing with my bike I protested weakly but said nothing to solidify the protest. I really didn't have a problem with Rosalie, and she didn't have a problem with me, but she did have a problem with Bella and I did have a problem with that.

*Time skipping to after the Cullens leave*

_Those idiotic, stupid, retarded, mother-fucking, goddamned vampires!_ I growled, watching my younger twin as she wasted away, day after day. Yeah I was hurt that Jasper and Emmet hadn't said good-bye, but Bella had been far more attached to the Cullens than I was.

I'd like to say I was the better man and forgave the Cullens after what they did, but I'd be lying if I did. My resentment for them just kept building and building, getting stronger until even the wolf pack's hatred for vampires in general couldn't rival my hatred for that one family of them. Speaking of the wolf pack, I found out about them before Jacob even began to shift. I'd caught them shifting back into their human forms in a clearing once and had almost gotten away from them, until I had stepped on a branch and it snapped beneath my weight.

Bella had been getting better with Jacob's constant influence, and then he started shifting, and Sam's choke order prevented him from telling her. I wanted to tell her, but I promised Sam, Billy, and Henry that I wouldn't tell her. So I kept my promise, not so much because I wanted to, but because I wanted to honor Henry's memory. So I kept silent, watching her fall, once again into depression. Then she found out, using a story that Jacob had told her before she even knew about the Cullens. She got better again, until Alice showed up after Bella went cliff jumping.

"How are you alive? I saw you jump!" Alice's voice was already grating my last nerve.

"She was cliff diving. It's a goddamned sport you idiot!" I snarled, taking a drink from the whiskey bottle that I always kept on me. I had visited at the wrong time apparently. I stood from my seat at the kitchen table and went to walk out the door when Bella said something that made me freeze in my tracks

"We have to save him! I'm alive, he shouldn't feel guilty for something that didn't happen!" I hadn't even been paying attention, but I already knew who she was talking about just by the longing and panic in her voice. And me being me refused to let her go alone, which made Jacob very happy.

And that's how Bella and I wound up in this throne room, with three of the eldest vampires in the entire world.

_This fucking sucks. Pun intended..._ I thought with a sigh


	2. Chapter 1: Pain, WaitPain!

"Ah, Isabella, and this must be your twin sister, Hayden!" The muscle in my right eye twitched at this man's overly enthusiastic welcome. He gripped my hand and panic shot through me. I tried to pull away, but wound up dislocating my wrist in the process. Unable to move my hand I stood there, staring wide-eyed at the vampire in front of me. My heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings and I knew everyone except my sister could hear it. "I apologize for staratling you mia cara. I was unaware of your dislike of being touched." Aro gave me a kind lokk and then glanced at my injuried hand, which I was craddling close to my chest dispite the fact that I felt no pain. "Do you wish for me to fix it?" He asked. My eyes narrowed and I took a step away from him

"Ne me touchez pas*!" I spat in french. Well aware that he could understand me, but unwilling to let my sister hear how afraid I was. I'd had bad experiences with strange men, and rarely did I let anyone touch me without my permission.

"Je pourrais peut-être aider? Si vous ne voulez pas vous toucher Aro...*" The blonde stood from his throne and walked towards me, almost catiously. For some reason I felt compeled to let him help, so I took a couple steps forward, casting a wary glance at Aro. The blonde smiled at me, and I heard Edward and Alice gasp. Behind him I could see the other king staring at the blonde and I in shock and surprise. "Mon nom est Caius, par la voie.*" He murmured once he was close enough.

"Hayden." I reasponded, holding my arm out for him to see. He grasped my hand and wrist gently, but something happened the insant my skin touched his. _Pain_ shot through my entire body, drawing a gasp from my lungs and throwing me to my knees. My eyes were wide as I stared at him. The intensity of the pain went up and then suddenly it was just a dull throb.

"There. I wouldn't move it though." He said, obviously unaware to the fact that I was unaccustomed to pain. I stared at him in awe, unable to describe the feeling that was thrumming through my body. He let my arm go and the throb was gone, my nerves were once again numb to pain.

"How did you do that?" I asked, finding my voice once again. He gave me a confused glance, adn raised a perfect blonde brow.

"How did I do what? I just put you wrist back in its' socket." I shook my head violently,

"No, how did you cause me pain?" He looked even more confused, until Aro stepped in.

"What she is saying, brother, is that she is normally unable to feel pain, but your touch caused her to feel the pain that her dislocated wrist should have caused her in the first place. It is an intriguing concept, but one that must be explored at a later date. For now we must figure out what to do about Hayden and Isabella." Aro smiled at my twin and I. "They are both gifted, it is obvious even in their human forms. But what to do with them, seeing as you have no intention of turning either of them, Mr. Cullen." Aro gave Edward a fairly sinister smile.

"You know what you're going to do Aro." The other dark-haired one, Marcus I believe, stated in a bored tone.

"Truly a waste of talent." Aro sighed and advanced on Bella. I went to stop him, but Alice's voice stopped me.

"She will be turned! I've seen it!" I blinked and snickered. The concept of Bella being turned with Edward still around was ludicurous. He'd never let it happen, but what ever Aro saw in Alice's thoughts and memories must have convinced him of Bella's fate as a vampire, but I realized as he turned to glance at me, that it said nothing of mine.

"And what of Miss Hayden?" His ruby eyes were locked on my own nearly black ones.

"I don't know, I've seen her as a vampire, but I always get a sense of her not being part of our family." Alice's voice is uncertain, but her eyes are sure of something.

"Well thank god for that! Sorry Bella, but I'd prefer not to have eyes the color of piss." I said, unable to hold my tongue. Edward snarled at me and I just shrugged and smirked darkly at him. "What? Just stating my personal opinion, is there a problem with that?" I asked raising a dark brow in question, daring him mentally to attack me. He almost did, but Caius' laughter stopped him. _Good call Sparkles, Bella wouldn't be too happy if you killed her beloved twin sister._ I thought mockingly flashing a grin at the upset vampire.

"Un tel petit bagarreur*." Caius said, still chuckling. "If it is alright with you Aro, I would not care if she stayed here with us. At least then we could be sure she is turned." He said, addressing his brother in words, but his beautiful red eyes were locked on mine.

"What are your thoughts on this, Hayden?" Aro's voice brought me out of my staring contest with Caius. My face split into a grin.

"Sounds better thanwatching my sister fall over herself, just to please Edward for the rest of eternity." I stated shooting my sister an apologetic look for my callous words.

As Bella was leaving, I gripped her arm and looked her in the eye.

"Prenez soin de vous, petite étoile...*" I murmured, using a nickname I hadn't used in a long time.

**A/N: Alright so Hayden has felt pain for the first time ever, is extremely fluent in French and has issues with men she doesn't know touching her.**

***French Phrases in order**

**Don't touch me!**

**Maybe I could help? If you don't want Aro touching you...**

**My name is Caius, by the way**

**Take care of yourself, Little Star**

**Tell me how I did please! And for everyone waiting patiently for me to update Witch in the Rain, give me a few more days. I'm doing this story because I have major writers' block... Thanks!**


End file.
